Rush
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: The only thing on her mind was to stop him from making the biggest mistake of their lives. Toko with hints of Zutara.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

N/A: This is a continuation of the drabble _Another_ from _An Extreme Love ZukoToph Drabbles _by the wonderful Trowamaster. Also dedicated to Trowamaster, one of my favorite Toko writers.

* * *

I only got four minutes

To do what I got to do  
To prove to you

That I'm gone do anything.  
I only got 4 minutes

To say what I got to say,  
To make you stay and show you that I done changed.  
Cause in 4 minutes, I'll never have my man again.  
4 minutes, I'ma lose her to some other girl.  
4, no less no more,  
I'm desperate 'cause the clock's tickin only got 4 minutes to go.

- Edited Four Minutes, Avant.

Toph could hear many things greater than most people, but never was she able to hear her own heart pounding so loudly in her ears. Was this what it was like to be afraid to lose everything? So she continued to run, the pain in her lungs was nothing compared to the tight grip around her heart.

Her feet pounding against the ground and short gasp of breath was the only noise you could hear from the master earth bender but her mind was racing with a million different words. What would she say? Would he still accept her? What would Katara do? What would people think? Toph then realized that she didn't care. She would just say what she felt like she always did, and if he didn't accept her she would forget him. She didn't care what Katara would do because if Katara was a true friend she would forgive her. She didn't care was people thought, everyone should have known what to expect of her by now.

Never had she felt such intense emotions for one person, the small crush she had had on Sokka was nothing compared to this. It hadn't constricted her heart in anxiety and made her desperate. It hadn't made her want to break the stubborn wall blocking her from the world. It hadn't made her stop thinking of only herself. The emotions she had for Zuko did. The emotions that Zuko brought out of her made her feel like a better person, not the selfish, stubborn little girl people knew her as.

She could feel the movement of people and knew she was getting close. She came upon the door and attempted to open it, only to find it locked, possibly to stop anyone from interrupting the union between the water bender and the fire bender. Toph wanted to scream, but there was no time for that. Falling back into a strong stance, she thrust her palms foreword causing the earth to rise from the ground and roughly strike the door. It burst open from the force and caused everyone in the hall to look back, including Katara and Zuko.

Toph walked in calmly despite the storm that was raging within her, her heart pounding loudly in her ears once more and her palms for sweating. She could feel the stares of hundreds of people upon her but ignored them; she was here for one reason only.

"What do you think your doing?" Zuko snapped as Toph came upon them.

"Here to stop you from making a mistake. Zuko, you can't marry Katara!"

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed, clearly furious with her blind friend.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I…" she hesitated before taking a deep breath, "I love Zuko."

There were collected gasp among the crowds of people, but Toph was only focused on one person. Zuko was silent for a long time and everyone seem to be waiting for a response. Within him was turmoil of emotions, confusion over Toph's actions and words. Why did she have to do this? Right now when he was about to marry Katara?

"You said-"

"I know what I said but I didn't mean it! I'm sorry I was stupid but I can't let you do this!"

"Toph, you're being selfish," Katara scolded; however she was growing even more and more uncertain whether she should go through with the marriage.

"I don't care! I don't care that I'm selfish when it comes to him!" Toph exclaimed, desperately trying to make Zuko see how much he meant to her.

She wasn't going to let him go so easily. She refused to go through life wondering what could have been. Again, awkward silence filled the air. Tension was thick and everyone was on edge. Who would their fire lord choose? The elegant waterbender or the rough earthbender? Finally, Zuko's soft voice broke through the silence.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I love Toph."

* * *

REVIEW! 


End file.
